


A New Life

by GhostIsReading



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry by another Name, Harry doesn't care, Harry leave Hogwarts, Knockturn Alley, M/M, Mention of Voldemort, New name for Harry, darker harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostIsReading/pseuds/GhostIsReading
Summary: Harry never goes down into the Chamber Of Secrets.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	A New Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the Dark Paths: Canon Divergence AU.
> 
> I do not own or have any rights to Harry Potter or any of the characters that aren't my own.

**_Her Skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever_ **

Harry and Ron were in the Gryffindor common room playing chess. Neither were paying that much attention to the game, both too worried about Hermione who was petrified in the Hospital Wing. They were no closer to figuring out who was attacking the school and Ron was still recovering from their near death via giant spiders a few days ago. Other than the underlying tension and fear caused by the attacks, it was rather relaxed in the common room until the Portrait Guardian suddenly swung open with a bang and any Gryffindor students that weren’t already in the Tower filed in. 

“What’s going on?” Harry asked looking up from the chessboard. 

“No idea mate.” Ron and he shared a worried look. They didn’t have to wait long for answers as Professor Babbling of all people called for their attention. 

“Can I have everyone’s attention please?!” She shouted to be heard over the chatter. Thankfully everyone went quiet quickly as they were all eager to hear what was going on. “Thank you.” She smiled grimly at all the students staring back at her. “Unfortunately Hogwarts is being forced to close early this year.”

“What?!” There was immediate outrage. 

Harry stared aghast at the Professor. He… he couldn’t go back to the Dursleys so early, they would kill him! He barely escaped to get to Hogwarts this year and that was only because the Twins had broken him out. He hated to think of what would happen if he returned to that house. Uncle Vernon had fallen out of the window when the Twins had come for him and Harry knew for sure that his Uncle would not have forgotten that. Harry was dead. 

“Enough!” Professor Babbling yelled, her wand shooting large and loud sparks into the air. Once everyone was silent again she continued. “It's unprecedented I know but the Headmaster has had no choice. Whatever or whoever that has been causing the attacks has taken a student. We have had no choice but to close the school to search for them.”

“Who was it?”

“Who’s been taken?” 

A couple of students called out the questions and the rest held their breath as they waited for the answers. 

“We don’t know yet.” Babbling grimaced. “It's part of why you have all been told to return to your common rooms. I would like everyone to go up to their dorms and I will be around shortly to make sure that everyone is present or accounted for.” 

There was a moment where no one moved. 

“Now, please.” She insisted sternly and finally the students started to move. 

Harry looked at Ron with panic on his face. “I can’t go back to the Dursley’s this early Ron.” He hissed at his friend as they joined the masses going up the stairs to the dorms. “They’ll kill me.” 

“You’ll be okay, mate.” Ron tried to cheer him up. “I’m sure mum will let you stay with us for a bit.” 

“Thanks Ron.” Harry gave his best friend a shaky smile as they finally entered their dorm. “Do you think we should start packing?”

“Might as well.” 

Harry was relieved to notice that all of his other dorm mates were present. He wondered who it was that had been taken but as heartless as it sounded, he didn’t care. He was more worried about what he was going to do. As much as he loved the Weasleys, he seriously doubted that they would put him up for the next one and a half until Hogwarts usual end date. So he needed to think of a different solution. He couldn’t return to the Dursleys and if he was being honest with himself he didn’t want to return at all even after the usual Hogwarts end date. 

So what could he do? Maybe he could hide somewhere in either the magic or muggle world. He had money, a lot of it judging by the state of his Trust vault at the start of his first year. He hadn’t even had to withdraw money for his second year because he had withdrawn too much money the first time round. So maybe as soon as he got off the train he should head to Gringotts?

“Is everyone here?” Professor Babbling asked as she poked her head around the door. 

“Yes professor.” Seamus was the one to answer her. “We’re all here.”

“Good.” She nodded at them before disappearing off to ask the next dorm. 

“So who do you think it is?” Dean asked as he sat on his bed. “That’s been taken I mean.”

“M-most l-likely a m-muggleb-born.” Neville stuttered. 

“You’re probably right.” Dean frowned. “I hope they find them soon.” 

“I don’t think they will.” Seamus sighed and leant against the bedpost of Dean’s bed. “Think about it. They’ve had almost all year and the attacks are still happening and the teachers have done nothing to stop it.” 

“Let’s just start packing yeah?” Ron suggested. “No need to focus on it too much.” But Harry noticed that he was nervously checking the door and it took him longer than it should have to realise that Ron was probably worried about his siblings. He tried to think if he saw enough redheads in the crowded common room but he couldn’t remember. 

“I’m sure they’re all okay.” He murmured to Ron and patted his shoulder like he had seen his brother’s do to him. He wasn’t used to giving reassurance to people but he hoped that it helped. 

“Thanks Harry.” Ron gave him a grateful smile. 

All the boys spent the next twenty minutes packing in a subdued mood. 

“Mr Weasley.” Professor McGonagall swept into the dorm with a severe look on her face. “If you will follow me please.” 

“Professor?” Harry looked between his grim teacher and his friend who had gone as pale as a ghost. “Who-?” 

“That is not for me to say.” She said briskly. “Now Mister Weasley if you will.” She gestured for him to move and with great reluctance and looking awfully shaky, he did. 

Harry watched his friend leave and felt a heavy stone settle in his stomach. This was not good. A Weasley had been taken. He felt for his friend and was really worried about who exactly it was but the selfish part of him pointed out that he was definitely not going to be able to stay with them during the now extended summer holidays. 

Three hours. It was three hours until Ron returned. During that time food had been sent up to the dorms and although not hungry due to anxiety rolling the heavy stone in his stomach around, Harry forced himself to eat and even secreted some of the food away in his trunk when no one was looking. After all he didn’t know when he would next get to eat. 

Ron entered, pale and with tear tracks on his face. He headed straight to his bed and threw all of this things into his trunk and slammed it shut. 

“Ron?” Harry tentatively approached him. 

“My sister.” Ron grunted. 

“What?”

“My little sister, Ginny was taken.” He turned to glare at Harry. “Why couldn’t you have solved this mystery like you did last year huh?” He snarled at him. “If you had then maybe, maybe..” His shoulders shook and tears started to drip from his eyes again. 

“I’m so sorry.” Harry didn’t really know what to say or how to act. He wanted to make everything better for Ron but didn’t know how. All they knew was that whatever was petrifying students terrified spiders and that was it. “Maybe Lockhart-”

“Lockhart?” Ron shoved Harry. “Lockhart has already fled the stupid castle. And the rest of the teachers have already told my parents that we should start planning a funeral.” He pushed Harry again. Harry let him. Despite none of this being his fault, despite there being no way that he could have stopped it from happening, Harry felt guilty. 

“Hey now,” Dean stepped in. “No need to fight.” 

“Whatever.” Ron grumbled and grabbed his trunk. “I’m being flooed home. Talk to you never.” And then he stormed from the room. 

“Ron! Ron, wait.” Harry went after him, not wanting his friend to leave him like this. Wanting to at least leave on good terms. “Ron!”

“Go away Harry.” Ron yelled over his shoulder and disappeared from view. Harry was going to follow him further but a hand appeared on his shoulder. 

“Let him go, Harry.” It was Seamus. “He’s just lashing out and upset. Come on, you should finish packing.”

“Okay.” Harry sighed and after one last look in the direction that Ron fled, he went back into the dorm and finished packing. 

  
  


The students were put on the Hogwarts’ Express first thing the next morning. Harry sat alone. Hermione was still petrified and Ron had already gone home. Sure he could have sat with his dorm mates but it was easier to sit by himself. It gave him time to think. To think about what had happened and what he needed to do. There was nothing he could do to help Ron or Hermione so he had to focus on himself. He was not going back to the Dursleys. 

Harry had set Hedwig free before he left Hogwarts. He would miss her but at least she would be free to spread her wings and could hunt whenever she wanted to. It wasn’t forever, hopefully but until he had somewhere safe to stay it was better for her if she was free to go wherever she pleased. His next plan of action was to don his invisibility cloak when the train arrived at Kings Cross; from there he would take the floo (he saw numerous families use it to arrive when he was waiting for the train to leave in his first year) and go to Diagon Alley. 

So that is exactly what he did. 

As soon as Harry tumbled out of the floo just outside of the Leaky Cauldron but inside Diagon Alley he made his way to the bank. He only took his invisibility cloak off as he approached the doors of the bank, not wanting the Goblins to think that he was trying to steal from them. He bowed to the Goblin Guards stationed on either side of the doors before heading inside. 

It was thankfully empty inside. He supposed that most adults were picking up their children from Kings Cross or it was just a generally quiet time to head to the bank. Harry spotted a familiar Goblin and headed over to him. 

“Greeting Griphook.” Harry said nervously. 

“Mr Potter, how curious to see you.” 

“I-I was wondering if I could withdraw some money please.” 

“And do you have your key?” The goblin looked down at him over his tiny reading glasses. 

Harry felt his blood run cold. He forgot about that! He didn’t have his key, it was still with Mrs Weasley because Dumbledore gave it to her. 

“Ah no.” Harry felt like crying. “Is there a way to get a new key?”

“It will cost you.” 

“That’s okay.” 

“Then please follow me.” Griphook climbed down from the plinth that he was sat upon and guided Harry to an office. 

Harry sat down on the other side of the office desk and jiggled his leg nervously. He was worried that some would appear at any moment and take him to the Dursleys. 

“I can’t help but notice, Mr Potter, that you are very nervous.” Griphook commented as he dug through desk draws. “Providing that you are who you say you are, then let me assure you that we of the Goblin nation care not for Wizarding affairs.” 

Harry stilled at that declaration and slowly decoded it. Was Griphook implying that he could possibly help Harry without telling the Headmaster or anyone? But before he could ask anything Griphook pushed over a bowl and a knife. 

“Please add seven drops of blood to the bowl. We will be conducting an inheritance test to ascertain whether you truly are Harry Potter and if so what vaults are available to you.” 

“Okay.” Harry took a deep breath and picked up the scary looking knife and carefully pierced his thumb and let seven drops of blood fall into the bowl. Once he was done, he cleaned the knife on his trousers, they were black so the blood wouldn’t show, and shoved his thumb into his mouth to sooth the wound. While he was doing that Griphook pulled the bowl back towards himself and added a potion before muttering in a language that Harry didn’t recognise and poured the contents of the bowl onto a piece of parchment. 

  
  


**Inheritance Test Results:**

**Name:** Harry James Potter-Black

**Birthday** : 31st July 1980

**Status:** Minor

Father (deceased): James Charlus Potter

Father: (blood adopted):Sirius Orion Black

Mother(deceased): Lillian Marie Evans

**Magical Guardian(s):**

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

**Heirs to:**

Potter (by blood)

Peverell (by blood)

Black (by blood)

**Vaults:**

Potter Trust Vault 

Potter Family Vault

Peverell Vault

Black Trust Vault

Black Family Vault

**Total Wealth:** ₲2.4 Billion

**Artifacts:** Unknown (for a detail list request audit)

  
  


“Who is Sirius Black?” Harry blurted out unintentionally as he read over his inheritance test. “And what is a Magical Guardian?”

“Sirius Black is the man that allegedly betrayed your parents to the Dark Lord. He is currently in Azkaban Prison.” Griphook informed him. “And a Magical Guardian is the Guardian allocated to a minor.”

“I-” Harry shook his head. He would think about that later. “You said that you don’t care about Wizarding affairs right?” 

“That is correct.” Griphook folded his hands and focused intensely on Harry. 

“So say that a minor did not want to return to his relatives and wished to withdraw money from the bank, enough to live on for the foreseeable future,” Harry tentatively told him. 

“If the relative’s that this minor was running away from were abusive or neglectful the bank would try its best to help the minor and look the other way.” Griphook said carefully. 

“Even if some forces in the magical world are adamant that said minor returns to those relatives?” Harry tapped the written ‘Dumbledore’ on his inheritance test.  “And how much control does a Magical Guardian have over their ward’s accounts?”

“Even then yes.” Griphook nodded. “As for how much control a Magical guardian has over the ward’s money? It depends on what accounts that they are aware of. For example your Magical Guardian only has the ability to limit your access to your Potter Vaults until you are seventeen.”

“So If someone had access to more than the vaults that their Magical Guardian were aware of…”

“Then the bank is under no obligation to make said guardian aware of any withdrawal.” Griphook finished Harry’s thought. 

“Um okay.” Harry bit his lip as he thought. He was tired and scared and honestly just wanted to have somewhere safe-ish to stay for at least a night or two before he put in anymore thought of staying under the radar. “What vault would you recommend I withdraw money from? I need enough to pay for somewhere to stay…” He paused and then asked, “Do you know of any places other than the Leaky Cauldron that I could stay for a few days until I get a proper plan sorted out?” Harry was nervous about putting so much trust in Griphook but what choice did he have? He wasn’t even thirteen and he was running away from relatives and a powerful man that would see him go back to them. 

“In that case, I will arrange for a purse linked to the Peverell Vault to be made.” Griphook made a quick note and sent it off. “That should be sent up shortly. As for where to stay…” He eyed Harry for a moment before asking, “How do you feel about magical creatures?”

  
  
  
  
  


Harry sat in his room in the Wyvern Inn down Knockturn Alley. It catered mainly to magical creatures such as Vampires and Werewolves etc… and so Griphook had thought that it would be one of the last places that Dumbledore would look for Harry. After giving Harry the linked purse to his vault and making an appointment for the next day, the Goblin had shoved a hat on Harry’s head before ushering him out of the bank and directing him to the Inn. 

Walking down Knockturn was a bit scary. It was dark and the alley twisted and turned and had steps leading down darker paths and it was all very maze like and confusing. If not for the map given to him, Harry was pretty sure that he would have gotten lost. But thankfully he had found the Inn. 

The building of the Wyvern Inn would have once been bone white but the age and well dirt of it turned it an ashy grey. It didn’t exactly look inviting. Inside was actually really nice in contrast. Sure it was a little dark due to the mucky windows not letting in much light but it was warm and more importantly it was _ clean _ inside. Griphook had told him to go up to the barkeeper and to ask for a room and if there were any issues to drop Griphook’s name. So Harry did just that. There had been no issues and he was given a room on the third floor for the next three nights. 

The barkeeper was a rather pretty and buff vampire who goes by the name of Sandra. She was really lovely and after fetching a key to a room for Harry she also brought out some chicken noodle soup for him, on the house! Then she ushered him up the stairs claiming that it was time for ‘Little Wizards to be in bed’ all the while dragging his trunk for him. 

Harry gazed around his temporary lodgings and it was finally starting to dawn on him that he had done it. He had run away from the Dursleys! It was an awful situation that was the catalyst for his escape and his heart hurt for the Weasleys but...Harry honestly didn’t think that he would have had the urgency or determination to run. Sure he wasn’t in the clear yet and needed to figure out a more long term plan and a way to disguise himself but for the moment he finally felt free. 

  
  


Harry woke the next morning feeling disorientated. The light in his room was wrong. It was too dim and only came from one direction instead of several points like it did in the tower...He frowned but the past few days quickly caught up with him as he sat up and put his glasses on. Oh right, the Chamber, Hogwarts closing and he had run away. He had run away and had a meeting with Griphook today! He hurriedly got up and changed into another set of his school robes but wore the outer robe inside out to hide the Gryffindor insignia and colours. He pulled on his shoes and then after grabbing his room key, his money purse and jamming his hat onto his head he headed down stairs to the bar area.

As it was daytime there was a different person manning the bar. It was a man with scars on his face and hands and despite his youthful looking face his chestnut hair was already turning grey. 

“Good morning.” Harry tentatively greeted the man. 

“Morning.” The man smiled. “You must be the Henry that Sandra told me about.” 

Henry? Oh! Yeah that was him, Harry had booked in under the name of Henry Grey. Not the most imaginative but it was easy enough to remember. 

“Yep, thats me.” Harry replied awkwardly. 

“Nice to meet you Henry, I’m Leon.” The man continued. “Would you like some breakfast? We do a good Full English.”

“Sounds perfect.” 

Harry was shooed away to a table with the promise that his food would be along shortly. He could see from the clock on the wall that it was only nine o’clock in the morning and that he had about an hour and a half until his meeting with Griphook. He was probably going to stick with the name that he was using at the Inn and due to being worked as a slave by the Dursley’s he knew how to run a household so maybe he would talk to Griphook about buying a flat?

The time until his appointment passed quickly and was filled with the delicious food that Leon had delivered to his table. 

  
  


Harry was led straight into Griphook’s office without needing to queue up to be seen. The office was the same one as yesterday but this time Griphook’s desk was covered in piles of paper. 

“Ah good, you’re on time.” Griphook looked up from the documents on his desk and gestured for Harry to take a seat. “Let’s get straight to it. I have looked into your situation and after a discussion with my superiors we have decided to offer you the choice of joining our Witness Protection Program.” 

“What does that mean?” Harry asked with wide eyes. He honestly hadn’t been expecting much, if anything really. He thought that he would have to come up with an idea to keep himself safe and then Griphook would just help carry it out. 

“It means that we can make it that you will no longer be Harry Potter.” He gave a smile filled with sharp teeth. “You will of course still have access to all of your accounts including the Potter accounts but you will go by a different name and even have a different appearance.” 

“H-how is that possible?” Harry stuttered. This was too good to be true surely?

“Part of the procedure is that we bring forward characteristics that may be dormant in your bloodline.” Griphook leant back in his chair as he explained. “For example, our focus would be to bring forward the Peverell features. It's been centuries since the last the Peverells were separate from the Potters and the main line is now extinct.”

“So I’ll be going by Peverell?” 

“No, the family although defunct is still rather well known.” Griphook shook his head. “You will have to choose a different name.” 

“I booked myself into the Wyvern Inn as Henry Grey.” Harry told him. “I could go by that name? It's close enough to Harry that it wouldn’t be weird if I responded if someone said the name.”

“Hmm Grey isn’t a pureblood name.” The goblin muttered. “Yes that would work.” He made a note. “We will keep you as a half blood and only your mother will be a pureblood Peverell and your father a muggleborn.” 

“The best lies are often sprinkled with truth.” 

“Precisely.” Another sharp grin was sent his way. “Now that we have a name and an idea of your parents I shall explain how we will make you look different.”

Harry leant forward in his chair eager to know. 

“We will use a ritual that will bring forward the Peverell characteristics such as Grey eyes and milk white skin. Your hair may also darken and lose the red highlights.”

“Wow, I really will look different then.” Harry stared down at his tan skin. 

“Indeed.” The goblin continued. “I also recommend that you have your eyes healed and get rid of your glasses.” 

“That can be done?!” He exclaimed excitedly. 

“Yes.”

“When can we start?” 

  
  


Four hours later Henry Grey, son of Iolanthe and James Grey walked out of the Gringotts Bank. Iolanthe was a Peverell ancentual name and it also meant flower while James was a common enough name meaning that it wouldn’t be odd to keep it as his father’s name. 

Still small but more filled out, Henry Grey was four foot eleven with raven black hair and grey eyes. His skin was milk white and blemish free. The scar that Harry Potter was famous for was conspicuously missing. The wound from his parents attack was bone deep and although unfixable, the goblins were able to fix the skin covering it. Thus his most defining feature as Harry Potter was gone. 

It had also been decided that Henry would buy the flat above Obscurus Books and live there. The shop was owned by a man by the name of Liam and it turned out he was the father of Leon who Harry had met earlier at the Inn. While the Griphook had the flat fixed up for him, Henry was under strict orders to buy himself new clothes and everything else he would need to start his new life. 

Knowing that he would now be a, hopefully, permanent resident in Knockturn Alley, Henry decided to do as much of his shopping there. He headed towards what he hoped was a clothing shop called ‘Cloaks’. 

A small bell jingled as he entered the shop. It was luckily filled with piles of cloth and had fully clothed mannequins as well as racks of clothes with a sign reading ‘Discount Rack’. Henry went straight to that rack, years of having to scrimp and save any loose change he found, left him frugal. He found some nice dark blue robes that were roughly in his size so he draped them over his arm to pay for them when suddenly a tall man appeared at his side. 

“Hello.” His voice was deep and raspy. “Welcome to Cloaks.” He was dressed head to toe in tight fitting black robes but they were a kind of open robe that revealed a black tight fitted suit underneath. It was almost as if he was wearing a muggle suit (a very high end muggle suit) and had merely thrown a robe over the top of it. His hair was a shocking white blond that reminded Henry uncomfortably of Malfoy but unlike Malfoy his features weren’t pointy and the man had a rather bulbous nose. 

“Thank you, sir.” Henry managed to reply without stuttering. 

“Dark blue is indeed your colour.” The man continued. “However, instead of clothes from the discount rack, wouldn’t you prefer something more fitted?” 

“Ah, well,” Henry was surprised by the man candor but then he realised that having a fitting would of course bring more money into the shop than if he had just bought the discounted robes. And he had been measured for clothes before at Madam Malkins so it wasn’t like he was a stranger to having tailored clothes… “I was planning on doing both.” He decided in the end, he did really like the robes he had already picked out. 

“Excellent!” The man clapped his hands. “My name is Jean Dupot and this is my shop.” He ushered Henry over to a raised platform similar to the one in Madam Malkins. “Now, I’ll leave these here for you.” He gently took the robes from Henry and laid them on a nearby chair. “I’ll have my tape measure you and then we can discuss styles and colours.”

Henry walked out of the shop with a full new wardrobe and those discounted blue robes. Next he found an outdoor market of all things. It was packed with people bustling and loud. He was half surprised that you couldn't hear it from Diagon. There he was able to pick up bits and bobs he would need for his flat such as bedding, pots and pans and more, all of which went into an expanded trunk that he picked up from one of the first stalls he stopped at. The trunk was more expensive than he would have liked but it had three compartments, one of which was the size of his flat so it was perfect for keeping all his new things in as he shopped. 

Eventually he made his way to his new flat above Obscurus Books. The building was old and the paint was peeling but it would hold his new life. The stairs to the flat were more intact than he had worried they might be due to the unkempt look of the building. Inside the flat was...perfect. 

The entryway was small, with just enough room for a little shoe cupboard and a place for umbrellas, but it opened up into a hallway that led to a reasonable living room. The walls were cream and the furniture: a small table, rickety chair and an old brown settee, filled the space nicely. Off the living room was a small kitchen, it was smaller than Henry would have liked but it was liveable and more importantly  _ clean.  _ It seemed that whoever Griphook had to fix up the flat had done a deep clean of the whole place as even the walls looked newly painted. The only bedroom in the flat was smaller than the living room but larger than the kitchen with just enough space for a single bed and a wardrobe. The bathroom was accessed through the bedroom like ensuite. 

Overall, although small, the flat was cosy and more importantly it was  _ Henry’s _ . He would be able to put his own mark on it, maybe paint the walls, buy different furniture and maybe a few paintings. It was his  _ home _ . 

  
  
  
  
  


Henry met Liam, the owner of Obscurus Books, the next morning. The old man had knocked on Henry’s door at half past ten and all but invited himself in. 

“Uh hello?” Henry fingered his wand and was eternally grateful that Griphook had also put him through a ritual that removed his trace so that he was able to do magic undetected. Although the Goblin had also suggested that he invest in a different wand to further distance himself from Harry Potter. He hadn’t done that yet but it was on his ‘To Do’ list, honest! 

“The name is Liam  Müller, you may have met my son Leon. He works at the Wyvern Inn.” 

Now that Harry was looking at the man properly he could see that he did share some features with the kind man from the Inn. They had the same nose and amber colour eyes and similar scars…

“Nice to meet you, I’m Henry Grey.” 

Liam looked him up and down before shrugging. “You’ll do.” 

“Pardon?” Henry was rather taken aback by the assessment. 

“You will work in my bookshop from two o’clock until closing at six.” He continued as if he was making sense which he wasn’t! “You’ll get two Galleons per hour and as you underage you cannot work longer than four hours per day.”

“Wait, slow down please.” Henry interrupted. “You’re offering me a job?”

“Yes,” Liam nodded. “So?”

“I can start tomorrow.” Henry beamed. Perhaps it was impulsive but even as Harry, Henry could never stay still. He always had to be doing something and sure he’ll be setting up his new life and studying magic on his own..he needed to have another talk with Griphook about his Hogwarts tuition because if he wasn’t going back then there was no point in paying it. 

“Good.” 

  
  


**Epilogue**

Henry spent many years working at Obscurus Books and even took over the shop when Liam was finally ready to retire. He never did take up the mantle of ‘Boy-Who-Lived again and enjoyed his life of obscurity. Of course it wasn’t all smooth sailing. The Dark Lord had come back and the war started up again when he was sixteen. If anything that had been more incentive not to go back to being Harry Potter. Henry Grey was a beloved member of Knockturn Alley and if he had to help out a few Death Eaters here and then to keep himself alive and safe then so be it. 

The Dark Lord won. Dumbledore was dead and Henry would have to live with the knowledge that he did nothing to stop it from happening. He had abandoned his friends and everything his parents had stood for, but he was sure that his parents at least would forgive him. After all they died so that he would live. 

Life in Knockturn after the take over didn’t exactly change much. There was more foot traffic and therefore more money coming in but otherwise it was still a safe haven for creatures despite the new laws making them equal to all witches and wizards.

And if one day a tall, dark haired man with red eyes walked into Obscurus Books with an attractive smile on his face...well Henry Grey was free to flirt all he liked.


End file.
